GNR Sweet Caress
by Fiona Rokkar
Summary: IzzyOC oneshot. Mina has always dreamed of meeting Izzy but she never thought she would actually meet him! They hit off right away and she finds she likes him more than she thought she would. Complete summary inside!


Summary: Mina has always dreamed of meeting Izzy but she never thought she would actually meet him! They hit off right away and she finds she likes him more than she thought she would. Should she confess her feelings to him, or keep quiet to keep her heart from breaking?

A/N: I wrote this for a friend's birthday last year as her birthday present.

**Guns N Roses : Sweet Caress**

Mina walked down the street, humming along to a song by her favorite musician, Izzy Stradlin. She's always admired his music and has a few of his CDs. It would be her dream come true if she were to meet him in person. She's seen him at a concert so she knows what he looks like but it just isn't the same.

As she walked past the park a few blocks from her apartment, she decided to go relax under a tree or something. She found a small cove of trees where she wouldn't be disturbed and sat down under one. What she didn't expect to hear was a man's soft voice singing "Sweet Caress" as he played a few notes on his guitar.

"…**Lookin' on the ocean blue  
Sail away and think of you  
Sweet caress the ocean blue**

**And I know it's not the last time  
Somethings been pullin me to you  
Tried ta hold it back a long time  
Far beneath the silver moon****…"****  
**

As she hummed to the song, she thought she recognized the voice. Wait a minute! She would know that voice anywhere! Getting up, Mina followed the sounds of the guitar until she found him. Sitting under a few trees sat Izzy with his guitar in his lap. Her eyes widened. This is a chance of a lifetime, to meet Izzy Stradlin outside of a concert.

Mina opened her mouth to say something and then closed it. No, she can't… but she should. Being shy right now is a very bad thing. Who knows if she'll ever get a chance to meet him without tons of other fans around again? After a moment, she found her voice.

"Ummm…"

At the sound of her voice, Izzy looked up. When he smiled at her, Mina thought she would melt. _Get it together Mina! You'll never have another chance like this!_ She told herself. He didn't speak, only waited for her to.

"That was a beautiful song." She said finally

"Thank you." Izzy replied, smiling at her.

Taking a chance, Mina sat down near him. "How long have you been playing the guitar?"

"A pretty long time. I started off playing the drums." He told her

"Really? I'm trying to learn the guitar but its not as easy as I first though." She said

"Learning to play an instrument can be pretty tough, but as long as you practice you'll get the hang of it.

Mina nodded. Suddenly she realized she hadn't told him her name.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I don't know where my manners are. My name's Mina."

"And you know who I am, I take it?" Izzy said with a smile

"Yes. I think you have an amazing talent for music~" She told him

Izzy smiled at her again and she tried to hide her blush. Who would have ever thought she, Mina, would be sitting this close to Izzy having a casual conversation with him? His cell phone rang breaking her train of thought. After a few minutes on the phone, Izzy turned to her.

"Well, I have to get going. Maybe I'll see you around?" He said

"Sure, I'd like that." Mina said, smiling.

After packing up his guitar, Izzy gave her a small wave and left. Mina sighed contently. Even if she never sees him again up close like that, she'll be happy. But he's just as she dreamed, a really nice guy.

As Izzy left the park, he thought about the girl he just met. Mina was her name, right? She seemed kind of shy, like he is. What he liked about her was that she didn't act like the rest of his fans did. She talked to him like an equal, not like he was a holy god or something. Also, he doesn't really know how to explain it, but he wants to be able to see her again. Maybe, just maybe he'll go back to the park when he gets the next chance to and maybe she'll be there too.

When Izzy did get back the park about a week later, Mina wasn't there. Instead, she was at the music store across the street, buying a ticket for his upcoming concert. It just so happened that she left the music store at the same time Izzy left the park. They looked at each other and Mina was surprised that, from what she could tell, he was looking for _her_.

She crossed the street at the light and waited for Izzy to walk the short distance between them. They didn't really say anything until they reached the small children's playground at the edge of the park. After Mina sat down in one of the swings, she spoke.

"Were you looking for me?" Mina asked

"Actually, yes, I was." Izzy said

"Why?"

"I don't really know how to explain it. But last week… it made me happy to think that not all my female fans will put me up on a godly status." He said, obviously still trying to figure out why he wanted to see her again himself.

Mina laughed, knowing what he said was true. She knows a few girls who have talked about him like he is a god. She didn't move her feet but swung herself back and forth before speaking.

"We're all humans, Izzy. I don't see why we should have different statuses. Some of us are richer than others and it isn't not fair. What makes them so better than us?" She told him

"Nothing I see."

"Exactly." Mina replied

Izzy laughed, glad to have found someone who felt as if everyone should be equal too. Looking at her, he wondered if she was going to come to his concert or not. Since she had told him she likes his music, he would guess that she is.

"Say, Mina?" He asked

"Yes?" She asked, surprised he had remembered her name

"Are you going to my concert in a few days?"

"I just bought my ticket today." Mina told him

"Would you like to come, as a friend of mine?"

That completely shocked Mina. First, that would a special honor and second, to be considered his friend would make her very happy. She was at a loss for words so she could only nod at him. In return his flashed her one of his dazzling smiles. It wasn't much later that Mina and Izzy parted ways for the night. In two days time, she would find herself back stage at one of his concerts.

Almost two days later, Mina was a nervous wreck trying to get ready. No, she isn't going on a date with Izzy. If she was he would come pick her up. She laughed thinking about what the other girls in the apartment complex would have to say about that. She's only meeting him at the concert. But still, to be able to go backstage and hang out with him and all the people who hang around him! Mina's always been shy and she's not sure if she'll even have her voice tonight.

The concert was at 7pm and Izzy had asked her to get there at quarter of. So now that it's almost 6:30, she needs to leave. Swallowing, Mina grabbed her purse and left her apartment, locking it after her. Ever since she first met Izzy face to face, she's found she really likes him. She likes him more than she did before. Almost in a love way, but she definitely like likes him. Question is, could she say it? She's been hurt before and she doesn't want to a, ruin her new friendship with him and b, get her heart broken again.

By the time she arrived at the stadium, Mina had pushed thoughts about how she feels about Izzy to the back of her mind. No, she won't tell him. She can't. It would just be too soon and too fast. Maybe, if they stay friends and get to know each other better she might. After showing the guys outside her badge that Izzy had given her, she was allowed backstage.

Izzy was sitting on a stool, practicing before he would go on stage in a few. She smiled when she saw him. After a moment he looked up. Seeing her, he stood up, putting his guitar on its stand.

"Mina! Hey, I'm glad you came." Izzy said, walking over to her

"Am I too early?" She asked, looking around

"No, the guys are finishing setting up before the concert starts."

"Oh, okay." She paused and looked around. "So this is what the backstage looks like. I always hear people talking about how amazing they think it is."

Izzy laughed. "Nope, just a bunch of wires and stuff."

"I see that." Mina replied with a smile.

"Izzy! Time to get on stage!"

Izzy waved towards one of his managers before turning back to Mina. "Looks like its time to shine. If you stand over there…" He pointed towards the curtain on the left side, "… you'll have a good view of the stage."

"Okay, I will."

She walked over to where he had pointed to her. There were a couple other people there but Izzy must have told them she would be here tonight because they only smiled. After a moment, Izzy walked on stage and the girls screamed.

As he walked towards the mike, Mina couldn't help but think about how much she likes him. When he spoke into the mike, she heard both him and her thoughts.

"Hi guys! I hope everyone is having a good time tonight!"

_Even if I tell him, he'll never feel the same way._

"We're going to play a few songs for you tonight."

_Why should he, after all, he just met me._

"First up is Sweet Caress, for a good friend of mine."

_I shouldn't be so negative all the time, but I don't want to get hurt again._

"She's here tonight and I want her to know that I'm really glad I met her."

_But is it possible he won't hurt me?_

Mina shook herself, trying to clear her thoughts as she heard his last words before he moved away from the mike. He's glad he met her? Instead of thinking, she let herself focus on his singing.

**Lookin' at the ocean blue  
Sittin' thinking' here of you  
Cast in light down from the moon**

**Sweet caress the ocean blue  
Just a stolen moment through  
Coldest night the fullest moon**

**I can tell you why it happened  
Somethings been pullin' me to you  
No apologies have been requested  
Far beneath a yellow moon**

**Feeling out the ocean blue  
Felt you coming through and new  
Kind of frozen dream of you**

**Lookin' on the ocean blue  
Sail away and think of you  
Sweet caress the ocean blue**

**And I know it's not the last time  
Somethings been pullin me to you  
Tried ta hold it back a long time  
Far beneath the silver moon**

**I have seen a million faces  
Somethings been pullin' me to you  
Like an ocean pulin' me in  
Sweet caress the ocean blue  
Sweet caress the ocean blue  
Sweet caress the ocean blue**

When the crowd started clapping, Mina did too. What does it matter if she tells him if she likes him or not? He's a friend now, and that's so much more than she could have asked for. Without friends, many people wouldn't be alive today. It's everyone's friends and family that help get through the tougher times in their lives.

Mina's voice was a soft whisper but somehow she felt Izzy heard what she said because he looked over at her.

"I'm glad I met you too Izzy."


End file.
